


a thin thread of hope

by wrennette



Series: sustained effort toward an ideal [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Shaak Ti introduces some cadets to one of her favourite crafts, under the guise of training.
Series: sustained effort toward an ideal [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961518
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	a thin thread of hope

**Author's Note:**

> like a lot of americans i'm trying to avoid turning into an anxious mess over the state of our democracy, so here, have some soft fic.
> 
> also, this is currently the last fic planned in this series, but i am leaving the series as 'incomplete' in case i have further ideas about the jedi and clones crafting circle. thanks to those who've been reading along for all the kudos and comments, you've been great for my serotonin levels!

Shaak clapped her hands, very carefully smiling so her lips covered her teeth - while no one had ever complained to her face, she worried she might be a little frightening with her long incisors exposed. The little cadets all looked up at her, faces far too serious. That was alright. She was here to teach after all, and fun and creativity were only the beginnings of her lesson plan. 

"Good morning cadets," Shaak greeted warmly. "Thank you all for arriving on time and finding your seats. Today, we're doing a creative exercise to help both fine motor control and non-linear reasoning." They straightened up, proud to be complimented and eager for something that sounded like training. And it was. Just unlike any training the mercenaries they'd been exposed to so far had taught them. 

"My name is Shaak Ti, and I am a Jedi Master. We will be using an apparatus called a peg loom to create scarfs. You may choose any colours you like from those supplied. You may choose to work with a single colour, or many. The colours you choose, either the variety or shades, will not effect your evaluation at the completion of this exercise," Shaak explained, making sure to use terms she'd heard their trainers use before. 

Carefully she showed them how to set the looms up, how many pegs to set in place, how to thread them with the warp, and the minimum length of the warp. She could see some of them already taking mental notes on how to build their own peg looms. Good. It wasn't a difficult set up, and given the manufacturing capability on planet, she anticipated that any of them who wanted a loom would soon have one. She hoped so at least. They deserved to have outlets for their creativity.

Once the looms were set up, it was time for yarn selection. Some chose quickly, as if afraid she would change her mind about them using the materials. Others deliberated carefully, touching each skein before making their selections. Some chose a single colour, others, an array. Shaak smiled to see them making those choices, pleased by their trust in her assurance that such decisions would not be punishable offenses. 

Shaak showed them how to weave up the pegs, pull the weft through the warp, then repeat the process. Once they grasped the concept, they wove quickly, clearly delighted to see their progress. She could see little bits of silent competition, cadets eyeing the length of their neighbors scarves, and measuring that against their own. She didn't discourage that, glad only that they were finding merit in completing the work. 

"If you reach the end of your scarf, raise your hand so I can show you how to finish it, we still have plenty of time," Shaak said soothingly. She walked among them, smiling at their bent heads and studious expressions. "You're all doing very well," she encouraged. They stole peeks up at her as she passed their desks, some shy, others wary. Most emanated a fierce determination, but there was a thin thread of hope too, and a distinct desire to please. Soon, Shaak hoped, they would learn that she would be pleased no matter how much or little they accomplished. Every one of them was a treasured light in the Force, steady and unwavering.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
